Alone
by EyeoftheAuthoress
Summary: "How can you fight instinct?" "You don't. At least.. not forever." 10th Doctor and Weeping Angels fanfiction set after Midnight. Rated k for cursing.
1. Alone

_Hey er'ryone~ :3_

_Since Weeping Angels are one of my favorite races in the show, I felt the need to drabble on them a bit._

_Dislaimer: This here's my first Dr Who fanfiction, but certainly not my first fanfiction written. So any discrepancies in here in canon/spelling/characterization aren't to be taken too.. I suppose, perfectly? As always, I write for the fun of it, so if you feel like you need to point some canon or.. w/e out to me, I'm honestly not going to care. If you want to leave a review, keep in mind that I may take what you say on that into consideration, but it just gives the impression that you hated/disliked this fic. This is just meant to be for enjoyment~_

_But anyway, have fun reading~!_

* * *

_Between the Veshta Nerada and Midnight…_

Quiet piano music played on a little radio in the middle of a desolate field. Sitting on the stone wall next to the radio was a budding assassin. The loneliest kind of assassin ever born.

Tamese shifted his large wings behind him. His systems gnawed at him as a stomach would. It reminded him that the time was coming. He was so close to not being anything other than a ravenous vulture of this rotting planet. Just like the rest of his kind stuck scavenging here.

He gritted his teeth, rubbing his uncovered arms. It was cold out, but he couldn't really tell for sure. It was still dusk and most everything capable of perceiving other life was winding down for the day. Not like there was much of it out here in the first place. He stayed in places like this on purpose. He hated life forms. He just wanted everyone to stay away. Maybe then, just maybe, he wouldn't become like the rest.

_Tamese,_ called a voice in his mind. _Are you in the fields?_

He rolled his white eyes. _I want to be alone right now, Kilet._ His older brother was pressuring him so hard to just go through with the instinct. "What's holding you back?" Kilet would always say. "You've got to be starving by now."

Tamese _was_ starving. God, he felt it. He craved something he hadn't even tasted before but needed so much. Energy. _Potential_ energy. It was like a dormant parasite in his soul. It needed fuel otherwise it would slowly kill him.

A stone cold tear slipped down his thick skinned face. Wiping the cloudy fluid away, he gave a trite laugh to himself. Weeping Angel indeed. No one could really see him cry. Not now. Not ever.

_Oh get off it! Just come with us, we're going to case Paris's outskirts!_ said his brother again suddenly in his mind, causing the Weeping Angel to almost fall off the wall.

_Damnit, I said I want to be alone right now!_ he shouted back fiercely in his mind, his claws extending into the stone under him.

There was silence for a little while before Kilet replied, _You don't have to scream it. I can hear you fine._

_Then why don't you just LISTEN to what I'm saying_, retorted the younger Angel, his tone still hostile.

Grabbing his old radio and pushing off the wall, Tamese opened his wings and glided for a meter or so, landing without even causing grass to make noise under him. He switched off the device harder than he meant to.

_What's the matter with you?_ asked his brother. _You act like you don't want to kill or like you're even afraid of it._

Tamese stopped in his tracks. _Don't you even dare._

_Well? Are you?!_

_NO. Never. I'm not afraid of killing, _he lied._ Don't equate me to a human like that._

_Well then what is it? You won't come with us, you won't train, you won't even say that you're starving. What is your problem?_ asked Kilet, his exasperation pouring into Tamese's mind.

The Angel bared his razor edged teeth. Why couldn't he just shut his mind off? _Leave me alone, I swear to the Vortex, Kilet… _The link was silent for a moment before something like a sigh formed in his mind. Then nothing.

Tamese stood still for a little while. Then he continued. He'd bought himself more silence. Good.

Then he heard something off in the surrounding forest. His circadian rhythm sped up. No heart to beat wildly and cause any sound. Crouching low, the Angel looked past the now dark pasture to the edge of the trees far beyond. A flashlight shone through the woods, and he could just make out a human figure.

He scowled. Oh glorious, what is a human doing all the way out here? Staying close to the ground, he dashed in a split second to the nearest hill. He peaked just over the top of the grass and watched the human far beyond.

They were calling out. He couldn't hear them from here, but he assumed they were probably looking for livestock or pets. It was almost dark enough for him to fly away, but his white hide would be instantly visible. Especially since his clan didn't take garments like most Sisters did on this planet.

The human called out again, closer. Tamese sighed. He didn't want to deal with this—not today. Maybe he could just go up behind them and end their disturbing of his peace, make things so less complicated. It was tempting… but so was the possibility of being stealthy. He avoided crowded areas like eye contact itself, but he had never actually been seen by a human before.

"Greiiiiiiiilbeeeeeeeen!" he heard faintly. The light was getting closer. A cloaked form was half jogging, half walking through the trees, getting closer to the border of the pasture.

Tamese lowered his head to just barely peek over the grasses. Greilben? Slightly intrigued, he waited until the form pointed his light away from the pasture. Once the human turned away, he dashed at near the speed of light to a sturdy tree above the human, crouching on a branch. Tamese studied the man and could tell already that this man was definitely not human. His energy aura was more than any other he had seen before…

There was another with the slight being, a red haired woman just barely keeping up. "Doctor, slow down! I can barely keep up with you at this rate," she griped right before he shouted the name out again.

Tamese's opaque eyes widened. Doctor… with an aura like that. This was _the_ Doctor—as in the last of the Time Lords.

* * *

_A/N: This is about a third of the size of my original chapters. I have a lot more written, but I'mma stagger them out. _

_Hope y'all enjoyed and will continue to enjoy the silliness which is this fic~_

_-Jules_


	2. Detected

A primal shiver blasted through Tamese before he realized what was happening. His sharp teeth glinted in what little light was left around him, and his claws extended to their full length. A legendary meal for his kind, right in front of him. He could barely even believe it. Calm down Tamese, he had to tell himself. He had to be methodical about this. He had to think…

His body interrupted and virtually growled at him to take all the opportunities he kept missing to send that Time Lord to his death. To kill every single chance he had at existing for _hundreds of thousands _of years.

And where there was a Time Lord… there was usually TARDIS. And there wasn't anything a quantivore lusted after more than the heart of a TARDIS. He would _never_ have to hunt ever again. He could be free of his race and everything forever and live peacefully.

Then it hit him. That was exactly what he didn't want to become. He looked at his pale fleshed hand—tensed, extended, and ready. His circadian rhythm was a rushing mess, driving instinct into his mind like never before. Maybe he wasn't anything more than a product of his race… maybe it was inevitable after all.

But Tamese did not want to kill. As much as he denied it, he did not want to make someone live to death just so he wouldn't be starving. It wasn't that he pitied other intelligent life forms, but it felt wrong any way he thought about it. He was terrified of what he could do, the temporal and quantum powers of the species that had been forcing and coercing him into something he didn't want to do. He didn't want to be this way. He never asked for it.

He closed his eyes and slowed his rhythm. No. No, he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't be like them as long as he could help it. Looking back down at the Doctor, Tamese thought about just abandoning this now pointless pursuit. But he had nothing else, and now his curiosity was aroused as to why the Time Lord was there.

Opening his wings, he hopped off the branch as the Doctor and his companion began to get further. His natural anti-gravity took over the rest, silently moving him across the ground behind them.

The Doctor stopped a bit ahead and stood stock still. Donna Nobel nearly ran into him but caught herself. She was about to make a snippy remark on how he could be a little more polite since it was so hard to see. But he pressed his index finger to his mouth, looking at the edge of the pasture in front of them. She searched the grasses with him. Until…

"THERE!" he shouted suddenly, startling Donna a great bit. He dashed out into the grasses and threw something out of his coat. Whatever he threw landed a good 7 meters away, and the Doctor gave a little jump as he was running to it. "YES!" He got over to the little object and crouched down, Donna running up behind him.

From over in the trees, Tamese peeked out from behind a trunk, trying to see what was going on. They were too far away for him to see. And they were faced away… Dare he try? A bold little smile came to his lips.

Once Donna made it to the Doctor, she gave his shoulder a good whack. He cringed at the hit and shot her a look. "Oi, Donna!"

"Who do you think you are?! Traipsing off at top speed into the black of night without even saying why! You said we were going to New Mars two minutes ago!"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry, sorry! Can-can you please stop shouting now, Donna—" he began.

"I'll bloody shout if I please, _Doc_tor, I have a right mi—"

"Donna, please, let me explain!" he half hissed out, holding whatever it was that he threw. Once she stopped talking, he sighed and stood up next to her, clicking something into place. "Now, _this_ is why we stopped." He showed her a small, plastic looking container with absolutely nothing in it.

Donna was less than impressed. "We stopped so you could throw your little plastic bin into the field?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No. We stopped so we could save—" he held the torch underneath the little container. "—her."

The light scattered and refracted in swirls of something that Donna couldn't identify. It looked like near invisible smoke of… whatever it was. "What is it?"

"A fledgling reality rift," said the Doctor with a new awe in his voice. His face got closer to the prism and he smiled at it. The "smoke" swirled and pressed up against the side of the prism closest to him.

"Well it certainly likes you. But why did you call it 'Greilben'? If it's a reality rift, how can it be alive?" asked Donna.

"Reeeeaally, Donna, I thought you had been with me on enough expeditions to not question life when you see it," he quipped absently, not taking his eyes off the container he held. He took out his sonic screwdriver and flipped it on a second to seal the container. "And Greilben is her name. Stop calling her an 'it.'"

"But how do you know? Psychic paper message?"

He took the torch off the bottom. "Yes and no; her parents have me on retainer for when she shows up anywhere near me. They're an incredibly unstable race for the first million years of their lives, popping up here and there at random points in time when they don't mean to. They get lost often. This field should contain her comfortably until we can get close to her home again."

Donna held her hands out and let them fall to her sides with a slap. "Great, so New Mars is put off _again_."

"No, not actually! This little one has been missing to her parents for oh… maybe.." The Doctor tottered his head twice slightly. "Five minutes, maybe? When she's_ really_ been gone about five years our time. We could take ten years to get her back and the parents wouldn't even get impatient."

Donna blinked and searched the ground in front of her. "…Oh." She looked into the virtually empty container again, trying to understand how this little wisp of smoke could be alive.

_Fascinating…_

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" said the Doctor with a happy smile.

Donna frowned at him. "What?"

He looked up with a confused expression. "You said fasc…" He trailed off and slowly looked around then behind them.

"What?" repeated Donna more insistently.

The Doctor was quiet, his wide eyes getting bigger as he searched around the empty, dark area. "I thought that didn't sound like you," he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. He stood up slowly, his face scrunching up in slight confusion. _Hello?_ he called out quizzically in his mind.

No words came back to him, just silence. But now he felt like they were being observed by something in this quiet little corner of the world. He had a few ideas what or who it could be, but… there were few telepaths on Earth. None indigenous.

"…All right… now.. Donna, we're going to get back to the TARDIS as quickly and casually as we can."

Fear started to enter her eyes, but she was still somewhat incredulous. "Why, what's wrong now?"

"We aren't alone out here... and I'm not entirely positive whatever just said something to me is a friend or not." He started walking calmly back toward the forest, his strides long. Donna kept up with him this time, half jogging next to him.

Behind them, their observer followed easily, making sure to stay behind and in trees as much as possible.

They reached the area the TARDIS had landed and the Doctor broke out into a run. Whatever was out there was following them. He could sense its excitement building now. "Donna, come on!" he yelled. Not stopping to use his key this time, he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened.

Time Lord and Human dashed inside. The Doctor skidded to a stop and turned to shove both doors shut as hard as he could. They both stayed still, their panting and the contented sound of the ship the only noises.

"Is it gone?" rasped out Donna, resting on one of the curving columns.

The Doctor took his weight off the doors, suddenly forgetting that he hadn't even locked them. Hiding his embarrassment, he locked them and stared at the cloudy square windows intently for a moment.

Then the entire ship flashed red and set itself noisily into battle mode. The Doctor spun around and stared at the tall piping. "What in—"

Donna was covering her ears now and groaned loudly in exasperation. "Oh what NOW?!"

Running up to the controls, the Doctor shut down the klaxon. He looked around the inside of the TARDIS quickly before speeding over to the monitor and scanning the ship. "Intruder," he said simply. "Whoever was following us is now in the TARDIS."

Donna came up next to him, looking alarmed. She let him work watching him intently and looking around the ship, slightly leery. "Well, if they've got you scared enough to run… but how did they get in? The doors were only open for two seconds!"

He hesitated and glanced at her.

She laughed once. "What, can they move faster than light or something?" she half joked.

"There's only one being on this planet that's that fast and can initiate telepathic contact with a higher life form," he said, hitting a large button then leaning over the screen. "A Weeping Angel."

Donna frowned and searched her memory. "…Nooooo, you don't mean that living statue rubbish you told me a while back, do you?"

"The very same," he replied. The internal cameras with scanner readings showed up on his monitor. It cycled through the vast array of rooms the ship had, turning up nothing. "And now that it's in here, it wants to drain the heart of the TARDIS. It won't ever have to absorb quantum energy again and we'll be stranded. If it doesn't kill us right after that."

Donna sighed exasperatedly. "Oh. Great. Just… _terrific_," she bit out in fear. "Can't you stop it?"

"Not if I don't know where it is, but I don't understand. Why didn't it just kill us the second it got in here?" he said, voicing his thoughts aloud. He ran a tense hand through his hair, messing up the already wild strands. His eyes darted around the room. "Donna, try to look everywhere I can't. They can't move if you see them. It's probably toying with us, but we won't let it. I've got to find it."

She stood behind him, keeping her gaze moving everywhere she could.

He scanned every room and nothing came up. "Where are you…" He increased the scan for other forms of foreign substances. Still nothing. He clenched his teeth. "Can't hide from us forever. You are not taking my ship—not today." Then he began to feel a gaze. It was in here. But where?! It was almost as if it hadn't even touched the flo—

His gaze snapped straight up. And there was the Angel, holding onto the plating of the ceiling and staring at them with those terrible stone eyes.


End file.
